In conventional foldable portable radio devices, a multi-band supporting built-in antenna is often arranged near a hinge section of a foldable housing. Further, when a digital television reception antenna is added to this type of radio device, a telescopic whip antenna is often mounted near the hinge section, with the result that the antennas are in close proximity to each other.
A loss due to mutual coupling, and the like are envisaged in recent portable radio devices which are desired to be increasingly reduced in size, whereas in portable radio devices capable of receiving digital television, a radio wave emitted from a radio communication antenna can be absorbed by a digital television reception antenna, arranged in close proximity thereto, to cause a loss. As a solution for avoiding the loss, a method is contemplated to mount one antenna in a lower end region of a housing spaced apart from a hinge section (see JP2007-74491A). However, considering a scenario where a small portable radio device is used near a human body, particularly when held by a hand, this solution is not advisable because a loss due to a human body is a concern for either of the antennas if the antenna is mounted in a lower end region of a housing, where the antenna is more likely to be grasped.